


if you would catch me

by wordlocker



Series: every vixx pairing [14]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Tail Sex, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an angel and a demon fall in love - possibly, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you would catch me

_**(the fall)** _

 

 

“Ah,” Hongbin sighs dreamily. “Young love.”

 

He can sense the eye roll from Hakyeon even without seeing him. Hakyeon huffs out an irritated breath, but doesn’t approach him, possibly too disgusted to be so near the ledge lest he catches sight of the humans roaming below.

 

Hongbin feels the poking against his hip not a minute after, fighting not to reach down and grab at Hakyeon’s wandering toes. But Hakyeon has never exactly been patient. It’s not in his nature, after all. So the prodding continues until Hongbin decides to turn around to pay attention to him.

 

Hakyeon’s grin is sharp and unabashed. “C’mon, I don’t have all day.”

 

“Don’t you have your own work to do?” Hongbin frowns.

 

“I finished over an hour ago. How many hours have you been on this shift?”

 

Hongbin hesitates, already predicting Hakyeon’s reaction to his answer. “Twenty three.”

 

The incredulous sound Hakyeon makes sounds almost too human. “That’s over three months human time! What the fuck, Binnie!”

 

Hongbin has to admit that it’s pretty excessive, even for him, but he loves his job. It’s not exactly hard work, looking over his people, making things easier and happier when he’s supposed to. It gives him a lot of joy, and it’s certainly better than being stuck in his room with nothing to do but think. 

 

“I’ll do another hour, then I’ll take a break,” he says in a placating tone, not really looking at Hakyeon for fear of meeting his eyes. Those eyes are _dangerous_.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hakyeon huffs, and Hongbin feels a tingle running up his spine as he senses the demon coming closer. “You need to take a break _now_.”

 

Hongbin makes the mistake of turning around to face him. “Hakyeon, I’m—”

 

Hakyeon’s leaned in extremely close, dark feline eyes blinking at him. “Come on, your precious humans can survive on their own for a few weeks. You’re the one who’s always blathering on about how incredible they are.”

 

Some parts of Hongbin are already giving in, he can tell, even knowing how good Hakyeon is at this – persuasion. They have been doing this for centuries (three, he thinks, not that he’s counting), and Hongbin is no less helpless in the face of it. Technically there’s no obligation for him to stay, having done more than enough of his share of the work, and both of them know this. Hakyeon’s just being pragmatic about it, as he always is. “I don’t know. I don’t feel—”

 

Hakyeon is touching him, now, fingertips dancing across the dip of his collarbones, tripping over his warm skin. Hongbin fights not to shiver, the thin material of his shirt suddenly too constricting, feeling like he can fall apart any moment. “Just – come with me.”

 

This is what Hakyeon does to him, and he’s so weak against it, fingers tangled into Hakyeon’s long, tapered ones as he’s dragged to his feet easily. “You are a terrible influence.”

 

A sharp grin, predatory, then a flash of dark red in Hakyeon’s brown eyes. “What can I say? It comes with the job.”

 

And just like that, Hongbin topples into the kiss, Hakyeon’s soft lips coaxing a sigh of pleasure from him. It has been a while, and no matter how many times they do this Hakyeon somehow finds a way to make it feel brand new, the thrill of it sparking every single one of Hongbin’s nerves. Hakyeon tips his head further, hand tugging his hair just hard enough to ground him, and Hongbin opens up to him readily.

 

There’s a shudder all around him and when he next opens his eyes, they’re in Hakyeon’s room instead of his observation chamber, and Hakyeon is already lowering them down onto the bed. He usually hates it when Hakyeon uses his powers outside of the job, just on principle, but he’s willing to let it pass this time without a lecture if only for the sheepish look Hakyeon is giving him. 

 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Hakyeon asks, reading his thoughts. “It’s just – I’ve been wanting this for a while.”

 

“When have you ever _not_ want this?” Hongbin points out.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Hakyeon says bluntly, his eyes soft and staring into Hongbin’s own.

 

Hongbin’s heart stutters. It’s the very last thing he expected to come out of Hakyeon’s mouth, and the gravity of it stuns him. “What? Did you—”

 

“Nice try,” Hakyeon cuts him off. “I know you heard me. Now tell me what you want.”

 

Hongbin tries to answer, but Hakyeon’s so close and exhaling against his lips languidly, distracting him. People would think a demon runs hot, considering where they come from, but it’s the complete opposite. The first time Hakyeon kissed his skin, Hongbin had jolted from the cold. Right now his breath is frigid on Hongbin’s mouth, and he flicks his tongue out to tease at the swell of Hongbin’s bottom lip, rendering him speechless.

 

“Darling,” Hakyeon whispers huskily, eyes hooded. “You need to tell me if you want this.”

 

Hongbin’s chest tightens, and it’s getting difficult to breathe, the barely there arousal in his belly now flaring, licking at his insides. He manages a nod, and Hakyeon hums at that, copying it before they’re kissing again, hot and wet despite Hakyeon’s chill. Hongbin suspects he has a way of controlling it, but he sort of likes it this way, feeling all of Hakyeon just the way he is. 

 

Hongbin’s hands find their way to Hakyeon’s hips, and the way the demon is rolling it downwards to meet his own is making Hongbin’s fingers dig in instinctively, surely to leave a mark. Hakyeon isn’t wearing much at all, only ever dressing up in immaculate suits when he’s working – out in the field, with the humans. It only takes a few seconds to rid them both off their clothing, and Hongbin takes his time to drink in the sight of smooth bronzed skin, Hakyeon preening a little under his scrutiny. 

 

Hongbin sighs. “You’re so—” 

 

Hakyeon doesn’t allow him to finish, swooping down to capture him in a kiss again, stealing his breath. He’s too absorbed in Hakyeon’s tactile tongue and masterful mouth to realize the slow slide of Hakyeon’s tail up against his thigh until the tapered end prods gently at his entrance, teasing. Hongbin escapes the kiss with a startled gasp, and Hakyeon grins down at him, impish. The look in his eyes is imploring, and Hongbin melts into the soft mattress when he bites on his lower lip deliberately. Hakyeon takes it as assent, and his tail flicks up to his mouth, pushing in. Hongbin watches in fascination as Hakyeon sucks on the tip, unabashedly making a show of it.

 

He’s barely pulled himself together when Hakyeon releases the tail for it to seek Hongbin’s hole again. It’s an easy slide in, Hongbin’s thighs quivering as he tries not to buck at the sensation. Hakyeon makes a contented sound and his back arches as his cock twitches against Hongbin’s stomach. Hongbin vaguely wonders how it feels for him, if it’s the same kind of sensation as when Hakyeon ruffles his wings. Hongbin can barely contain them from unfurling, the thought of Hakyeon’s touch on them sending a shot of lust up his spine.

 

It never seem to take long for Hongbin to be ready for Hakyeon, but the demon is taking his time with it, stretching him open and slick while he sucks on Hongbin’s bottom lip. Hongbin keens and writhes shamelessly, flushing hot everywhere, and Hakyeon’s eyes flash darkly, trailing his mouth down the length of Hongbin’s body. Hongbin’s fingers find purchase in Hakyeon’s thick hair, tugging on the strands when Hakyeon replaces his tail with his tongue, alternately nuzzling against the underside of Hongbin’s erection.

 

“Hakyeon, I need—” Hongbin gasps, thighs clenching around Hakyeon’s shoulders. “ _Please_.”

 

Hakyeon surfaces, licking his lips obscenely, eyes blown wide with want. “You’re so pretty like this, sweetest,” he says tightly, lining up and guiding his cock into Hongbin fluidly. “My beautiful needy angel.”

 

Hongbin screws his eyes shut, breath hitching as Hakyeon pulls out and drives back in harder, groaning at the snug fit. Hongbin reaches out to draw him closer by the neck, noses bumping and foreheads pressed together, and marvels at how Hakyeon is allowing him this – an extremely intimate gesture that he usually doesn’t care for. Hakyeon’s breaths come in icy clouds, almost blistering cold against Hongbin’s face, but still he keeps them close, holding on as Hakyeon sets a steady rhythm. 

 

He can feel himself falling apart, embarrassingly easy, but the moment his spine arches Hakyeon’s tail curls around the base of his cock and squeezes, making him cry out in frustration. “ _Hakyeon_ ,” he sobs, clawing at his back desperately. 

 

Hakyeon shushes him, peppering kisses to the side of his face. “I’ll get you there, baby. I got you.”

 

Hongbin quiets down, breathing deep, because he’s trusted Hakyeon since the first time he gave the demon his body – and so much more since. Joined together like this, they’re so much more than the sum of them – a demon and an angel, and Hongbin trembles beneath the weight of it, the enormity of what they’re sharing.

 

Hakyeon shifts the angle, and Hongbin whimpers as his wings unfurl, unencumbered and massive. His heart pounding, he can only rock back into Hakyeon’s thrusts, soaring.

 

 

_**(from grace)** _

 

 

Hakyeon’s heart leaps at the sight of Hongbin’s wings, always entranced no matter that it’s been centuries since he’d first seen it. Hongbin’s wings are as gorgeous as the rest of him – gargantuan yet soft, pure white and almost lavender in certain lights. They’re so beautiful that Hakyeon wonders why Hongbin insists on keeping them curled close to his body. But then again, Hongbin lacks Hakyeon’s vanity, almost as if he isn’t even aware of how breathtaking he is. 

 

Such as now, when his face is slack with rapture, eyes lidded and head thrown back, wide pink mouth stretched around a moan of Hakyeon’s name – enough to make Hakyeon’s hips stutter, rutting now more than thrusting. Hakyeon can feel the incipient flicker of orgasm pulsing through him and he pulls out, a touch too rough, judging from the hiss that escapes Hongbin’s lips. He ducks to press a kiss against the soft inside of one thigh as an apology, then guides Hongbin onto his hands and knees, planting another kiss on the base of his spine.

 

Hongbin dips his head low, and Hakyeon almost feel the need to reconsider his decision, wanting to see Hongbin’s face as he gets unraveled. But he perseveres, bending down to mouth at the knob connecting shoulder and wing, Hongbin jerking at the sting of the cold. Hakyeon is depressingly fixated, the gorgeous appendage a reminder of what he doesn’t possess (once had, had lost), of how perhaps they’ve met under a perfect condition at a completely wrong point of time. Hakyeon slides back into Hongbin, marveling in the tiny shiver running down his spine, muscles rippling underneath porcelain skin. He fucks him slow this time, letting Hongbin set the pace, move into the thrusts if he wants to, biding his time. 

 

As soon as Hongbin is perfectly pliant, writhing prettily at the end of his cock, Hakyeon lets his tail wind slowly along Hongbin’s erection, jerking him off. Hongbin bucks and mewls, knocking back into Hakyeon’s hips as the tail strokes and squeezes him rhythmically, completely at its mercy. Hakyeon wrangles him upright, lurching at the way Hongbin tightens around him, once, twice, before he pulls out again. Hongbin nearly flops onto the bed, voice scraped raw, but Hakyeon repositions them swiftly, placing Hongbin in his lap so they’re facing each other. 

 

Despite the tired slouch of his shoulders Hongbin smiles down at Hakyeon, soft but brilliant, and somewhere in the cavity of his chest Hakyeon’s heart flutters. He never understands Hongbin’s fascination with humans, too envious of how easily they _feel_ , superior in a way even an archdemon like Hakyeon can never hope to become. It’s simpler to say he’s repulsed by them, and not begrudging them for having Hongbin’s affection and attention for just being human.

 

Hongbin’s eyes slide closed and Hakyeon takes a moment to stare at the gentle slope of his nose, the dents in his reddened lips where he’d bit them, the cleft in his chin, the bob of his throat as he swallows down another moan. There’s a lovely splash of pink across Hongbin’s cheeks and he stutters out a gasp when Hakyeon snaps his hips up, suddenly overcame by adoration. Hongbin looks down at him, smiles, and threads their fingers together on each hand, letting Hakyeon take most of his weight as they rock in perfect harmony. 

 

Hakyeon both loves and hates this moment – the warmth of the act thawing his insides at an alarming rate, the cloud of something more grandiose than climax slipping through his core like a mist. Hongbin only grows more and more beautiful, pale skin flushed crimson and glowing with sweat, completely unaware of the hold he has on Hakyeon’s puny heart.

 

He chokes on a breath at a particularly sharp thrust and falls into Hakyeon’s chest, curling into the space as if he belongs there (he does, if Hakyeon is being honest). Frantic thrusts slow into long, deep strokes, and Hakyeon gives in to the moment, kissing the crown of Hongbin’s honey scented head, and stays. 

 

Hongbin seems to think it’s a baton pass, because he starts rocking his hips, fucking himself on Hakyeon’s cock. Steadying himself on Hakyeon’s shoulders, he keeps the motion going, until Hakyeon grows impatient (desperate) and surges upward. He holds Hongbin close, face buried into the juncture of neck and shoulder, and fucks into him over and over. Hongbin makes a helpless pleading noise and Hakyeon pulls back (such a mistake), to see him falling apart, moans broken and unbridled as he comes in shuddering waves.

 

Hakyeon’s orgasm hits him like a punch in the gut, swift and powerful, eyes screwed shut only to have the vision of Hongbin’s blissed out face swimming through his mind, shattering him entirely. Hongbin whimpers at Hakyeon’s weak thrusts from the aftershock, shaking like a leaf. His wings are fully extended, soft down feathers raining down all around them, and Hakyeon has to look away.

 

They’ve been doing this for centuries, and Hongbin knows, so he hides them back into himself, kissing the apple of Hakyeon’s cheek in remorse.

 

There are more kisses, because they never get tired of those, until they’re both bruised and worn out, celestial beings though that they are, and somewhere between Hakyeon teasing Hongbin with burning pinpricks of chilly smooches and Hongbin rubbing Hakyeon’s back so his tail would _calm down_ , slumber manages to conquer them.

 

Hakyeon wakes to the feeling that somebody is at the door – not knocking, because he knows Hakyeon can sense him a mile away. Jaehwan looks only mildly sheepish in the doorframe, but Hakyeon has a reputation to uphold, so he cocks his head and raises an eyebrow in question, despite it being clear what Jaehwan is looking for.

 

“Uh, it’s been a whole night,” Jaehwan begins, even though there is no exact concept of night and day where they dwell. “I was wondering if Hongbin is here since he hasn’t checked in for work.”

 

“Where else would he be?” Hakyeon bites back. “He’s sleeping. He’s done 23 hours, he deserves to rest.”

 

“Rest,” Jaehwan echoes weakly, finally looking less nervous and more like his usual sunny self. “Right. Well, I’ll get going then. Tell him I drop by.”

 

Hakyeon merely nods, staring blankly as Jaehwan waves and flits away, only smiling when he won’t get caught with the expression. Hakyeon adores the sun, and if there’s one angel that is sunshine personified, it’s Jaehwan. There’s absolutely no need for him to know it, though.

 

Hongbin stirs when Hakyeon slips behind his back, making a sleepy whining noise. Hakyeon kisses the side of his neck in consolation, humming happily when Hongbin tilts his head to the side indulgently.

 

“Were you torturing Jaehwan again?”

 

Hakyeon freezes, lifting his head up and giving Hongbin a pointed look. It probably looks suspiciously like he’s jealous, but Hakyeon has always been a little honest in the morning, especially drunk on the remnants of a good night.

 

Hongbin smiles, turning around to stroke his forearm. “I can always sense my brethren. Don’t you sense it when Sanghyuk is coming?”

 

Hakyeon blinks. “Sure,” he mumbles. “But he also makes it known all the time. He _announces_ his arrival like – well, like he’s a spawn of Satan.”

 

Hongbin laughs, and the sound makes the knots in Hakyeon’s chest unravel. He leans back down, cupping Hongbin’s face and kissing him properly, licking into his mouth with unhurried laps. Hongbin responds back earnestly, holding the back of his neck and the spur of his hip, giving and taking in equal parts.

 

There are forbidden words threatening to escape Hakyeon’s chest, the taste of them heavy and cloyingly sweet in his throat. Three words perching dauntingly at the tip of his tongue, echoing the ones in the recesses of his heart, and Hakyeon chases them down furiously, with the practiced ease of centuries-long yearning.

 

Hakyeon had fallen, once, for something forbidden – ripped from his post just as ruthlessly as his wings were ripped off his back. What Hongbin doesn’t know (will never know) is that for this – for _him_ – Hakyeon would gladly fall, over and over and over again.


End file.
